zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Hospody a hostince
In the Witcher universe, inns and taverns play a significant role. In fact, the very first story about the witcher begins with Geralt entering Wyzima and heading straight for "The Fox", one of the two taverns in town. Many telling conversations between Geralt and the people he meets take place at the local inn, both in the novels and in the game. Hospody a hostince are found throughout the game, except in Kapitola V, the Epilogue and "Cena neutrality". They are excellent places to store, or retrieve, items which are of no immediate use and therefore cluttering up precious inventář slots and to buy or sell other items, like alkohol for příprava elixírů, or jídlo. They can also be used as places to meditate which is also necessary in příprava elixírů. They are also social places where one can find entertainment, pěstní souboj a gambling. Hospody a hostince ve hře :* Hostinec v Podhradí (Kapitola I) :* U Chlupatého medvěda v Chrámová čtvrť (Kapitoly II a III) :* Nový Narakort v Kupecká čtvrť (Kapitola III) :* Hráčské doupě also v Kupecká čtvrť (Kapitola III) :* Krčma v Bahnicích (Kapitola IV) :* there are no inns in Stará Wyzima or anywhere else (Kapitola V) Skladiště a Meditace Mechanics Skladiště: :* To store an item at, or retrieve an item from, an inn or tavern, first speak with the innkeeper :* Left-click on the "Skladiště" icon (sometimes Skladiště icon is not immediately visible, so a conversation thread must be followed until it is) :* In Kapitola V (Stará Wyzima) and the Epilog, Marigold performs this function in a limited way, no other Skladiště possibilities exist. Meditace: :* To meditate in inns, first speak with hostinský :* Left-click on the "meditation" icon. Medituj v hostincích. Během rozhovoru s hostinským klikni levým tlačítkem na "meditaci". Tip: Ve skladišti v hostinci si také můžeš nechávat věci. Prostě si promluv s hostinským a vyber položku sklad. Své uložené věci si pak můžeš vybrat kdykoli v kterékoli hospodě nebo hostinci ve hře. Buying and Selling Typically these transactions are handled by the servírky. Just initiate conversation with the waitress and then either ask her using a conversation option what she sells, or just click on the buy/sell icon during dialogue mode. This will open a panel showing you what she has to sell. Also, items she is willing to buy will be highlighted in your own inventory panel on the same screen. Typical wares include jídlo, nápoje, as well as some tuk. Just double click on an item to either buy or sell. Happy transacting! Poznámky * You can leave an unlimited number of items in a tavern's skladiště. You can also recover your stored items at any time, from any inn or tavern. Take note that Kapitola V has no inns nor taverns, and therefore no skladiště possibilities during the act. Only one opportunity is given, by your friendly sidekick Marigold at the beginning of Kapitola V, but that is the one and only time you can speak with him prior to the very final scene in the game. * It is advisable to always have one free slot when using skladiště to retrieve items. There was a bug which caused items to fall on the floor and become unusable (sort of embedded into the floor image). * There is an unofficial Kalkstein innkeeper mod available Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Místa de:Gasthäuser und Kneipen en:Inns and taverns es:Posadas y tabernas